


Intersections

by bofoddity



Category: Farscape, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Firefly
Genre: Aerith is spelled Aeris, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of crossover drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

"Jayne has a boy in his bunk," a sing-song voice called from the door.

Beside Cloud, Jayne stirred and sat up in panic. "Shh!"

"Your captain the nasty type?" Jayne's bunk was much more comfortable than his lack of bunk, so Cloud didn't want to leave yet.

"'Skin-the-stowaway' type." To the voice, Jayne said: "You don't want Mal to skin him, right?"

Voice was quiet for a moment. "Jayne has a hedgehog in his bunk."

"I think that might actually make things worse."

"If that happens, wake me up." Cloud made himself comfortable on the mattress again.

Jayne snorted. "Asshole."


	2. Idol

Peacekeepers didn't acknowledge the existence of Scorpius unless faced with it. The idea of a half-breed with power was too foreign; it was practically self preservation to pretend such thing didn't exist. Taboos were safer when out of sight.

Cloud Strife, however, believed in Scorpius from the moment he first became aware of him.

Having grown too willful for his own good, Cloud was considered trouble, and being trouble meant being an outsider. Scorpius menaced everything Peacekeepers prided themselves for, but to Cloud he embodied hope. Cloud wanted nothing more than to follow Scorpius to the end of the universe.


	3. After the Life

The Promised Land looked like a mall.

This puzzled Aeris for a while before she remembered: this was one of Midgar's biggest shopping centres, the one she was curious about but never dared to enter. Maybe they want me to get used to being dead. She heard a voice from behind her:

"Finally, somebody who wants to shop!"

As she turned, she saw a blond girl approach her, wearing a huge smile. Aeris wondered if the dead were supposed to look so happy.

"Hi! I'm Buffy." The girl took Aeris's hand. "Come on. I've been waiting to hit those stores."


	4. Lost Chances

The first time Sephiroth saw Zoe Alleyne, a man had made a bet.

"Lets see how well you fight. If you lose, you go out with me." The smug tone irritated Sephiroth, but Alleyne only nodded.

"All right."

She bested him with barely any effort.

Her attitude pleased Sephiroth, her military achievements even more so. He wondered what he needed to do to get her signed under his command when Alleyne nullified her own opportunity, leaving the military. Next time he saw her she wore a brown coat.

A pity. He set out to win a war, forgetting her name.


	5. Step to Recovery

Squall hadn't cared first.

"She has one, I have one. We're going to see whose Heaven is more Final." Zell had managed to nudge his ribs. "Wanna cheer-lead me?"

"Maybe after a brain transplant." But his attempts to forget Rinoa hadn't worked, so he had decided to go after all. He had barely entered the garden when a flying woman knocked him down.

The sight of black hair froze him first, but then the red eyes surprised him. They looked apologetic when the woman stood up. "Sorry."

He watched her go. The wavy sensatiopn inside him felt unmistakably like curiosity.


End file.
